


Breathe..

by Ziamsession



Series: G for Girls [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam, Coming Out, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Direction, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Zayn, Vaginal Fingering, girl Zayn, girl liam, not much actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamsession/pseuds/Ziamsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you really have to go?" Liam whined from the bed as Zayn was packing the last of the things she needs.<br/>"Yeah Li it's my third cousin wedding, Dadi would kill me if I didn't come"<br/>"Was it her who was trying to hook you up with that Sa'eed guy" Liam says<br/>Zayn smirked at Liam "Yup" popping the P at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe..

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble which turned into somehing I didn't plan lol hope you like it!  
> Words you need ro know the meaning:  
> Dadi = Grandmother *paternal*  
> Poti = Son's daughter  
> Baji = sister  
> And Jaan = my life

"Do you really have to go?" Liam whined from the bed as Zayn was packing the last of the things she needs.  
"Yeah Li it's my third cousin wedding, Dadi would kill me if I didn't come"  
"Was it her who was trying to hook you up with that Sa'eed guy" Liam says  
Zayn smirked at Liam "Yup" popping the P at the end.  
Liam groans "so I believe he's going to be there then?"  
Zayn snorts "jealous Payne?" as she straddles Liam.  
"No!" Liam says sticking out her tongue. Liam lays back bringing Zayn with her "you are mine, yeah" Liam whispers as she tucks Zayn's hair behind her ear.  
Zayn pretends to think and Liam flips them so Zayn is on her back Zayn giggling. "don't tease me about this" Liam breathes against her neck placing soft kisses along her neck.  
Zayn grabs her by her hair so she's looking at her.  
"Yours Li, Yours" Liam kisses her softly, but soon it turned heated as Liam started biting Zayn's bottom lip and drove her tongue inside as she tried to unbutton Zayn's jeans.  
The door is knocked. "Liam,Liam you can't shag me babe my mom is literally by the door" Zayn pushes her back giggling.  
Liam groans leaning her forehead on Zayn's shoulder.  
Zayn kisses her hair and goes to open the door. Liam stands up checking her self in the mirror.  
"Hey sunshine"  
"Hey mom missed you so much"  
Zayn says hugging her mom. Tricia pulls back taking Zayn in. "oh honey you lost so much weight" Zayn rolls her eyes. "I'll always look like I've lost weight to you mom, it's just an excuse for you to cook for me"  
Her mother pinches her shoulder. Then she looks behind Zayn at Liam who's looking at Zayn with a fond look.  
"Hi! Liam if I'm not wrong?" Tricia bypasses her daughter "yes, glad to meet you Mrs.Malik"  
"Oh no call me Tricia" and Liam offers her hand to shake but Tricia pulls her in for a hug.  
"Zayn always talks about you" she says pulling back to look at Liam.  
"She is cuter than you told me, though" her mother teases. Zayn's eyes are wide a deep flush on her cheeks.  
"Mom we're going to be late you know how my father worries when we drive at night" Zayn says trying to act normal and not like she wants to turn that blush on Liam's cheek crimson.  
"Okay" Tricia says raising an eyebrow at Zayn.  
"Nice to meet you Liam" Tricia pats her cheek with a soft smile on her face and her eyes are glinting.  
"You too M.. Um, Tricia"  
She heads out and Zayn embraces Liam "you didn't tell me you told your parents" Liam whispers.  
Zayn pulls back. "Told them what?"  
"That you are.. You know. And that we're, you know"  
"I-I didn't" Zayn says as she plays with a strand of Liam's hair.  
"Oh. Okay" Liam tries to hide her disappointment and hugs her tight "gonna miss you Z"  
"I'm only going for two days babe"  
"Shut up, don't ruin the moment"  
Zayn giggles pulls back pecking Liam's lips  
"I'll be back in no time"

 

**

At the wedding 

 

"Dadi no! Don't" Zayn tries to get her grandmother to stop but she isn't listening she's on matchmaking mood.  
"Sa'eed!" She calls for the handsome boy who's surrounded by girls with literally heart eyes for him.  
"There's my favorite lady" he says as he kisses her hand.  
"Oh stop it. I'm too old for you but she's not" she says as she pushes Zayn towards him.  
Zayn can't believe her.  
"Zayn" he takes her hand to kiss. "May I have this dance?"  
Zayn smiles at him "I don't know how dance" which is a total lie how can you be Liam's girlfriend and don't end up being a good dancer. Well not good, just decent.  
"well why not start now" and he pulls her hand and off to the dance floor. He pulls her against him. And she's trying to pull back a bit but he keeps his hold tight on her. They sway silently for a while Zayn trying not to meet his eyes.  
"Your Dadi have been telling me how you've been talking non stop about me" Zayn's eyes goes wide and she pulls back to look at him and he's smirking. "you didn't act like you liked me though"  
Zayn opened her mouth but he cut her off with a grin. "trying to act hard to get ha?"  
Zayn opened her mouth and raised her eyebrows and snorted. "No I am not" shaking her head.  
"I like a girl who make me work for it" pulling her against him.  
She placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him back gently "you don't understand I didn't.."  
"Come on Zayn, you always been with me in every occasion acting not interested but sitting all the time next to me" he says hands rubbing her back going lower as he brings her closer kissing her ear. And Zayn can't take this anymore. She pushes him back. "what the fuck Sa'eed I'm not even into boys!"  
And everyone went silent. She looked around everyone had a look of shock on their faces. Specially Dadi.  
Her eyes welled with tears and she ran out of the hall. Headed straight to the elevators. She saw her sister Doniya and mother trying to catch with her. She pushed the close button she just couldn't talk to anyone she needs to speak to Liam.  
as soon as she locked herself in the bathroom. She sat on the floor resting her back on the door. She heard her mother calling as they entered the hotel room. She didn't answer instead She opened her cell and saw there were 5 messages from Liam 

10:12 I miss you come back now :( 

10:13 No. Don't come I'll do and Keep any Sa'eed away from you ;p 

Zayn smiles at that.

10:24 For real I'm thinking about coming :|

10:25 Why aren't you answering meeeee

10:29 Don't forget to take pictures xx

Zayn wipes her tears fighting a sob. And Dials Liam's number.  
"Zayn"  
"Liam" Zayn says her name In a sob  
"Fuck what's wrong babe?"  
"I-I-just.."  
"Shhhh take a deep breath" Liam says worry evident in her voice.  
"I c-came out in front of everyone. H-he just wouldn't stop.. I bursted e-everyone ha-heard" Zayn said in a hiccuped sob.  
Liam talked softly "how did your parents react?"  
"I dunno, ran out.. C-couldn't meet their eyes after I literally shouted to a hall full of my relatives that I'm not into boys" Zayn said sniffing. 

"It's okay Jaan" Zayn jumped as she heard her mom from the other side of the door.  
"I knew Zayn, I just waited patiently for you to tell me yourself" she went silent and Liam is hearing everything. Zayn closed her eyes.  
"Jaan?"  
Zayn stands up and unlocks the door. She opened it and looked up to meet her parents eyes. Her father went to her and hugged her. "We love you Jaan you know that, this changes nothing, yeah?"  
She cries hugging her father tight. As her mother rubs her back.  
Liam is still on the line in tears because she knows how Zayn felt about telling her parents how uncertain she was of how they'll react.  
"Now stop crying and show me that beautiful smile of yours" her dad says as he pulls back he wipes her tears with his thumbs.  
She smiles at them.  
"I-I'm sorry about bursting out like that"  
"That was the best coming out ever" Zayn turned back at the sound of her sister Doniya. She smiled and Doniya went and pulled her in a hug. "Why didn't you come to me Baji?"

And that's how Zayn spent the night surrounded by her sisters who joined them in the room. And her parents. They gave her all the support she needed. And Zayn decided she'll go downstairs again to the still swinging party. Her Dadi gave her a bone crushing hug. "Oh poti" as she cries Zayn hugs her back.  
Her Dadi pulls back drying up her tears "you could've told me poti, could've found you a girl instead of wasting time on.." Zayn cuts her off by laughing at her Dadi.  
"I'm already with someone Dadi"  
"Really!" She hooks her arm with Zayn and drags her to a table asking her a million question about Liam. 

 

**

Liam was waiting for Zayn to arrive. Since that call last night she didn't get anything from Zayn but one short message of when the train arrives. She have been pacing in their apartment for a minute then sitting on the couch the next. She doesn't even know why she's nervous. She wants to see Zayn and hold her see if she's fine she felt helpless yesterday wished that she was with her to calm her down. She took a deep breath everything is fine and Zayn will be here in any minute now. 

And then she hears the door being unlocked and as soon as Zayn opens the door she drops everything and runs into Liam's arms and starts kissing her parting Liam's lips licking into her mouth. Liam moans and picks Zayn up as Zayn invades her mouth wrapping her arms around Liam's neck. "Bedroom" that's all Zayn says  
She walks them to the bedroom and Zayn starts sucking at her neck grinding against Liam. "Fuck" Liam whispers.  
"That's the plan" Zayn says before sucking a bruise behind her ear.  
Liam lays her back on the bed straddling her but Zayn turns them around so she's in between Liam's legs. She pulls Liam's Sweater off and her own jacket and starts working on Liam's jeans taking it off as Liam unbuttons Zayn's. "Lean on the pillows babe" And Liam pulls her self up the bed. Zayn crowls between her legs throwing Liam's leg over her shoulder hovering over Liam brushing their lips together not kissing yet. Liam feels hot. "You wet for me babe?" Zayn says as she cups Liam over her panties. "Fuck yes Zayn" Liam tries to catch her Lips but Zayn is not letting her. Zayn pushes her panties on the side. Her pointer finger runs through her folds from top to bottom. "So wet" Zayn breathes and pushes a finger to the last knuckle making Liam cry a "oh fuck" She muffles her moans with a kiss as she moves her finger in and out soon adding another one. Zayn fucking her tongue into Liam's mouth as her fingers fuck into her pussy "feels good babe?" Liam nods "so good" Zayn drops her leg and kisses down between her breasts then latching her mouth around a nipple licking and sucking scratching her teeth against the nub. Liam moans filthily.  
"Love how sensitive they are, could make you come just from that babe" Zayn says before she sucks a bruise right next to her nipple. Fingers not slowing down. She crooks her fingers and Liam clenches around her fingers pushing on them as Zayn fucks her through her orgasm. Zayn pulls her fingers out moving down kissing her way to the soft skin between her thighs. Liam's looking down at Zayn biting her lips looking breathless as Zayn sucks bruises between her thighs. Zayn opens her legs wider so she can see her wet core. She starts licking in broad strokes from her hole to her clit "fuck babe so wet for me" then she pushes her tongue through her folds, making her moan a long filthy moan. Zayn pushing her tongue further making Liam clench around her tongue.  
Zayn pulls back she flicks her tongue once on her clit before she starts sucking it in her mouth. Liam grabs at Zayn's hair as her second orgasm rocks through her body. "S-sensitive Zayn"  
Zayn pulls back licking her lips. Dropping next to Liam hand on her chest feeling her heart beat.  
"Everyone wants to meet you Liam.. I think Dadi already loves you more than me" Liam smiles down at Zayn.  
"I can't believe how well they took it" she whispers kissing her shoulder.  
"Proud of you babe" Liam says turning to pull Zayn against her pecking her lips.  
"Love you jaan"  
"love you too" Liam says closing her eyes.  
And after a minute Zayn says "Sa'eed looked like he would die to see you"  
Liam snorts pinching Zayn's thigh.


End file.
